1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of switches used for coaxial radio frequency transmission lines, and more particularly concerns an improved magnetic switch for use with such transmission lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore switches used to control radio frequency and high frequency transmission between signal input and signal output coaxial lines, have employed spring actuated contacts, plungers, articulated joints, and other movable elements which are slow acting and not wholly reliable in operation. Some switches are not capable of automatically latching to remain in a set position; others are not capable of failsafe operation i.e. The contacts do not automatically return to a certain desired position if a circuit failure occurs. The prior switches, due to their complexity, introduce large impedances and insertion losses into the signal transmission lines, which is most objectionable. Besides being complex in construction, the prior switches are far to massive for applications requiring miniature switches, and they are very expensive to manufacture.